The Great Sacred Bird
by The Alien Marauder
Summary: We all know Kim's fate in Miss Saigon, but what happened to her son, Tam? This is his story...
1. The Great Sacred Bird

The Great Sacred Bird  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Miss Saigon's lyrics or characters.  
  
Chapter One: I'd Give My Life for You  
  
~~~  
  
As long as you can have your chance  
  
I swear I'll give my life for you  
  
~~~  
  
"BAM!" A single gunshot rang in the air. A young girl, barely a woman, fell out from behind the curtains of her bed.  
  
"Kim! Kim!" A man rushed in to the tiny room and saw Kim lying on the floor with an old gun beside her. "What have you done Kim? Why?" the man cried out.  
  
"The gods have guided you...to your son" she whispered as the life faded from her.  
  
The man's eyes flickered briefly over to the small child, then he returned his gaze back to the dying woman. "Please don't die" he begged.  
  
Silence filled the air, and then Kim uttered her last request. "Hold me one more time."  
  
The man gently cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair. "How...in one night...have we come...so...far." Kim whispered, and then the life inside of her was gone.  
  
As the man wept over Kim's body, no one noticed the single tear roll down the forgotten child's face, for in some part of his mind, he knew that his mother was not with him anymore.  
  
A/N: The chapters will be longer later, this is just a prologue or recap of what happened in Miss Saigon, the next part will be about Tam.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. The Movie in My Mind

The Great Sacred Bird  
  
A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to all of my reviewers. Also, I need your opinion on the following, should Ellen be standoffish towards Tam or loving? Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Two: The Movie in My Mind  
  
~~~  
  
A world with no more pain  
  
Where life is not unkind  
  
The movie in my mind  
  
~~~  
  
Tam woke up sweating. He had the dream again, about her. Who she was, he didn't know, but every time he dreamt about her, it would get clearer. He hoped next time, he could actually see her face, and the man's face that was holding her. The man, he seemed so sad, everyone there seemed so sad.  
  
"Please don't die" the man had begged, why was she dying? Tam wondered what Kim had done to make someone shoot her. Who was the man? What about the child? The son that Kim had spoken of had lost his mother but gained his father in a split second. Why hadn't the man come sooner? Couldn't he have prevented it?  
  
Tam shook his head, clearing his thoughts. What did he care about this girl and man? These were only his dreams, not reality. He concluded that reality was never that cruel, that somewhere, there was a happy ending to everything.  
  
Reality was the fact that it was 6:30 and if he didn't get up now, he would be late for school.  
  
A/N: Yes, Tam is being naive, but he truly hasn't been exposed to the terrors of the world, he will though. I know this is short, but it will get longer. Please REVIEW and send me your input! 


	3. Bui Doi

The Great Sacred Bird  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers especially Erato227 and Meitora! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
  
Chapter Three: Bui-doi  
  
~~~  
  
We owe them fathers, and a family  
  
A loving home they never knew  
  
That's why we know, deep in our hearts  
  
That they are all our children too  
  
~~~  
  
Tam Scott was sixteen years old. Well, he was going to be seventeen in a few weeks, but who was keeping track? His parents were constantly asking what he wanted for his birthday, he kept tell them what any teenager who could drive would want...a car.  
  
However, there was something more than just an automobile that he wanted for his birthday, but didn't dare ask for. Tam knew that he was adopted, his parents, well, adopted parents, Chris and Ellen had told him this when he was a young child.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
A young Tam is in his bed, waiting to be tucked in for the night.  
  
"Honey," Ellen gently told Tam, "we have to tell you something. There is a reason why you don't look like me. You're adopted."  
  
"What's adopted?" wondered Tam innocently.  
  
"Adopted," explained Ellen, "is that someone else gave birth to you, but you live with us because they couldn't care for you."  
  
"So you're not my parents?" asked Tam, clearly upset.  
  
"We are sweetie, we will always be your parents, but we just don't look alike. We still love you very much."  
  
"Why did the other people give me up? Didn't they love me too?"  
  
Chris, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke. "Tam, you birth mother loved you more than anything in the world. She gave you up so that you could have a better life and grow up safe."  
  
"Ok, mom, can you read me a story now?"  
  
"Of course honey."  
  
As Ellen began to read Tam his bedtime story, Chris slipped out of the room and let out a shaky breath. He would not break down, not now. Tam deserved a good life, and he would not dwell in the past. It was better this way, for explaining the truth would be complicated. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Kim would understand. God, Tam was looking more like Kim everyday; it was getting hard to not think about her, and what she'd done. He hated himself for causing her death; it was something he would never forgive.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Tam didn't remember much about his birth mother, only a vague blur of a face. He wanted to remember, wanted to know more. In his heart, he believed that whoever she was, she was still out there, and needed him. His parents had told him that she gave him up so he could have a better life, well, he was going to make her proud.  
  
Tam was frustrated though because he couldn't talk to anyone about his feelings. His mom would shake her head and tell him that she didn't know anything. His dad, his dad would get this haunted look in his eyes, and give Tam vague answers. Sometimes, the answers wouldn't even make sense, as if Chris was making the answers up to appease Tam.  
  
The only person Tam could talk to about his birth mother was the person who brought Tam to Chris and Ellen, a friend of the family named John. John worked at the nearby adoption agency and apparently asked Chris and Ellen if they would care for Tam. John always listened to Tam. Although John was not allowed to disclose a lot of information, Tam was able to learn from John that his birth mother was eighteen when he was born in Vietnam. This information was enough for now, but Tam secretly yearned for more. Perhaps this year would be the year of answers for him. 


End file.
